


Social Weirdia

by DerineHayes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Horror, M/M, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerineHayes/pseuds/DerineHayes
Summary: Most people want to be seen. Like the selfie-queen Lydia Martin, or the hyper vlogger Stiles Stilinski. And the social media gives a perfect platform to everyone to show whatever they want to show. But what if someone wants to see more than you're willing to offer? The ones who follow you everywhere are really friends? Or should you be scared of them? When secrets are shared and friendships are about to break, will they be able to still stay connected? And are you dear reader dare to keep reading? Because I'm still typing...





	1. introduction

**.social weirdia.** is my first big project.  
  
it will be a **Teen Wolf** fanfiction.  
  
i can already tell, i have a lot of inspiration for that, and here i’d like to name a few:  
  
first of all, one of my favourite writer **Chuck Palahniuk** ’s amazing work.  
  
plenty of horror/thriller/scarry movies and stories i’ve read/seen recently/long ago have also effect on my work (and i’m not sure i’ll be able to name all of them) for example the movies _**Ratter**_ , _**Unfriended**_ , _**Friend Request**_ , ant stories like _**annie96 is still typing…**_ and lots of _**creepy pasta stories**_.  
  
the use of social media today. as amazing as it is, it has a not so bright side and a not too positive effect on life, which also gives a lot to write about. it helps not only with the story itself, but also gave a good idea and inspired the from i chose to write in.  
  
last but not least this amazing show i’m writing this fanfiction about. their stories and characters are amazing and a huge help, but i think i don’t have to explain it.  
  
hopefully, i’ll soon read your comments and opinions about my story, or even ideas from you. so thank **you** in advance for your help


	2. trouble is online now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see a bad moon rising...  
> I see trouble on the way.

**_capmccall_** _is online now.  
  
__**lacrosstiles** is typing….  
  
_**lacrosstiles** aaand, it is uploaded now. another masterpiece of the genius beacon hills boy, the one and only Stiles Stilinski!  
  
**lacrosstiles** have you seen it???  
  
**capmccall** dude, i’m on it, i just got here. :“D  
  
**capmccall** give me a sec 

  
**lacrosstiles** so?? SOO???  
  
**capmccall** you are an idiot xD  
  
**capmccall** i’m dying LoL  
  
**lacrosstiles** i’m not an idiot, i’m just a misunderstood artist, bro. :(  
  
**lacrosstiles** but thanks :’D you are my number one fan.  
  
**capmccall** i think you are your number one fan, tbh.  
  
  
**capmccall** what r u doing?  
  
**capmccall** stalking Lydia again?  
  
**lacrosstiles** stalking is such a strong word, bro! i’m not a creep.  
  
**lacrosstiles** but fyi, Lydia updated a new pic on insta.  
  
**lacrosstiles** and she is GORGEOUS!!!!  
  
**lacrosstiles** my future wife <3  
  
**capmccall** and you’re offended when i call you a creep xD  
  
  
**capmccall** and we lost Stiles…  
  


  
_**allisilver** is online now  
  
_**capmccall** Hey, Allison! :)  
  
**allisilver** Hey :)  
  
**capmccall** How are you doing? I didn’t see you in class.  
  
**allisilver** I didn’t think anyone will notice it :) but I’m a little sick so I stayed home.  
  
**capmccall** That’s not good :( So… I guess you won’t be coming to the game tomorrow…  
  
**allisilver** I don’t know. If I’ll get better I’ll definitely will. And I also promised Lydia to go with her, and a promise to her is some kind of sacred swear, so I’m lack of any other options. :D  
  
**capmccall** :D  
  
**capmccall** Well, yes… Lydia is kind of a control freak. But you seem to handle it very well ;)  
  
**allisilver** Well, I’m trying my best. ^^  
  
**allisilver** I think I’m going to bed now.  
  
_**capmccall** is typing…  
  
_**allisilver** Thanks for writing me, it was really nice of you. Bye, Scott!  
  
_**capmccall** is typing…  
  
__**allisilver** went offline.  
  
_**capmccall** I hope I’ll see you tomorrow, tough. It’d be really good :$  
  
  
  
_**capmccall** sent a screenshot.  
  
_**capmccall** god, i shouldn’t have sent that… i shouldn’t have said that… STILES!  
  
**lacrosstiles** oh, you’re such a cutie <3 awww!  
  
**lacrosstiles** it SO ROMANTIC!!!  
  
**capmccall** how will I look into her eyes after that???  
  
**lacrosstiles** chill scott! it’s not even that bad. i’m through far worse things.  
  
**capmccall** really?  
  
**lacrosstiles** … urgh! as if you haven’t see my failures before! and, as I’ve said, it’s not bad at all!  
  
**lacrosstiles** and, it’s obvious she likes you too.  
  
**capmccall** you really think that?? :O  
  
**lacrosstiles** i’m positive about it. JUST MAKE A F***INK MOVE FINALLY, MCCALL!!!  
_  
_**capmccall** you know what? you’re right. i’m gonna ask her out.  
  
**lacrosstiles** daaats mahhh booooi!!!!!  
  
**capmccall** shut up, and go to bed. big day tomorrow.  
  
**lacrosstiles** okie-dokie Romeo ;)  
  
_**capmccall** went offline.  
  
__**lacrosstiles**_ _went offline._

_  
_ **  
\- × - × - × -**

**  
  
****_allisilver_** _is online now.  
  
__**allisilver** sent a screenshot.  
  
__**allisilver** is typing…  
  
_**allisilver** OMG! Isn’t he cute? He’s so sweet, Lydia. Do you think he likes me? Or maybe he’s just this nice with anyone…  
  
**allisilver** But then why would he write something like that? HE HOPES TO SEE ME! God, this is so sweet and exciting!  
  
_**lydiamartin** is online now.  
  
_**lydiamartin** It only means one thing.  
  
**lydiamartin** We’re going shopping. You need a cute dress ;)  
  
**lydiamartin** I’ll be there in 20 minutes. Be ready!  
  
_**allisilver**_ _is typing…_  
  
_**lydiamartin** went offline.  
  
_**allisilver** I have enough clothes already, Lyds!  
  
**allisilver** Whatver I guess…  
  
  
  
Scott walked up and down in front of the bench, never taking his eyes off the people who came to see the game. He was tensed. Not only because the game was important, but because of Allison too. Scott made a promise to himself, and to Stiles too, that if she will be there he’ll ask her out. And as scary as it was, Scott really wanted to ask the girl out.  
  
"Do you really think she’ll come?” Scott asked again, and all he got as an answer was an exaggerated eyeroll from Stiles.  
  
“Of course she will.” he said sounding a little frustrated.  
  
There was pressure on Stiles right now, and even though he cared about his best friend’s happiness dearly, he had other things in his mind that enjoyed priority. This was his first time to play in the starting lineup. He played in games before, but he was a substitute so far. He got in the starting team in the last moment, and he didn’t have time to tell this to his father. He figured it’ll be such a huge surprise for him, and he’ll make his dad proud. If he makes to the game though. He kept typing another messages to him, asking where he was.  
  
“How do you know?” Scott asked still restless. Stiles opened his mouth to say something witty and sarcastic as usual, but that was when his phone made a little noise, and a notification appeared on the screen of his phone.  
  
[ lydiamartin posted a picture on Instagram ]  
  
“Really, dude?” Scott asked as he watched Stiles opening the application.  
  
“Really, dude?” Stiles mocked as he held up his phone and showed it in Scott’s face. “You’re not the sharpest, right? If Allison comes, she comes with Lydia, bro.”  
  
And indeed, not only Lydia was on the selfie, but Allison was also there smiling shyly, and it made Scott grinn stupidly immediately.  
  
“Now that’s kind of creepy.” Stiles teased. “Don’t drool on my phone, bro.”  
  
“They’re already here then. Where do you think they sit?” he ased looking up again.  
  
Stiles examined the picture for a while, looking for some kind of lead. Then he looked up and soon spotted the girl, and pointed at their direction.  
  
“Look, they are there!” he said to Scott, who seemed liked a deer caught in a headlight, especially when Stiles started to wave at them like an idiot.  
  
“Lydia! Allison we are here!” he yelled from the top of his lungs, still waving. Until Scott caught his arm and tried to pull him away.  
  
“What the hell are you doing Stiles?” he asked, clearly a bit upset about Stiles’ little action.  
  
“I just made sure everyone sees everyone.” Stiles replied with a pout rubbing his arm.  
  
“And couldn’t you find a more discreet way to greet them?” Scott didn’t sound any friendlier.  
  
  
“Oh, and the losers spotted us.” Lydia said with stoical expression on her face. She made a face, and rolled her eyes as she sighed. She held up her hand just a tiny bit, and with a clearly forced meant-to-be-sarcastic smile on her face, waved them back. Allison on the other hand found Stiles’ wholehearted enthusiasm really entertaining and cute. She chukled and waved them back mouthing a ‘hello’.  
  
“Good, now everyone is watching us.” Lydia huffed as she looked around.  
  
“But I thought you liked attention.” Allison reminded her with a little frown, bust she was still smiling.  
  
“That’s true.” Lydia agreed.  
  
“Maybe you should thank Stiles.” Allison tried. She honestly didn’t understood why Lydia kept him pushing away. Although Allison was the new kid in school, and she didn’t know anyone that well, Stiles seemed like a great guy. Maybe he was a little hyper, but he was honestly caring and funny, and he was following Lydia around like a puppy, which Allison found really cute.  
  
“Well, I greeted him, I think that’s a prize already.” Lydia said disdainfully. Allison frowned, clearly outraged.  
  
“Lydia!” she scolded the strawberry blonde. “He’s a nice kid and he would do anything to just be your friend, or talk to you once in a while. You shouldn’t treat him like that!”  
  
“Well, I have a boyfriend. I cannot give him false hope.” Lydia defended herself, with an innocent expression on her face.  
  
“Maybe you could just talk to him first. You know, be friends with him.” Allison said softly. “Please… Just try it once.”  
  
“I cannot promise anything.” Lydia replied a little dramatically, but Allison kept staring at her, so she sighed, and finally said “Alright, I’ll be friendlier with him, and reply his messages once or twice. Promise!” she sounded a little frustrated.  
  
“Thank you.” Allsion smiled thriumphantly.  
  
“But I still think he’s creepy.” the other stated.  
  


  
**lacrosstiles** Hey Lydia! :) So how was the game?  
  
**lacrosstiles** I am finally playing the starting lineup, and couch said it’s final so…  
  
_**lacrosstiles** is typing…  
  
_**lydiamartin** The game was good. Jackson played really good.  
  
**lydiamarting** …and you weren’t as awful as I thought you’ll be.  
  
**_lacrosstiles_** _stopped typing.  
  
__**lacrosstiles** is typing…  
  
_**lacrosstiles** Oh, you actually replied! And thanks, that’s very kind of you.  
  
**lacrosstiles** You looked beatiful tonight, by the way. :)  
  
**lacrosstiles** But,you always look amazing, so it’s not a real surprise.  
  
**lydiamartin** Thanks.  
  
**lacrosstiles** You know, maybe we could talk more.  
  
**lacrosstiles** I know you’re busy with school an everything, but maybe just here, you know…  
  
**lydiamartin** I don’t want to get your hopes up Stilinski.  
  
**lydiamartin** But now that you made it to the field, maybe things will change…  
  
**lydiamartin** Just a little bit!!!  
  
**lacrosstiles** You made this the best day of my life!  
  
_**lydiamartin**_ _went offline.  
_

_  
  
_**lacrosstiles** hahaha, guess who’s not a loser anymore??  
  
**lacrosstiles** Lydia actually replied to my messages! we talked! and she said things might change between us from now on.  
  
**capmccall** Stiles, she might not meant what you meant by this… you know that right?  
  
**lacrosstiles** Scott, don’t ruin the perfect moment!  
  
**capmccall** i’m just trying to save you from getting your heart broken.  
  
**lacrosstiles** now she’ll reply, maybe now i can show her i’m the one for her! i just got a chance!!!  
  
**lacrosstiles** everything is going according to the plan.  
  
**lacrosstiles** you’re so quiet… what happened with Allison?  
  
**capmccall** i asked her out on a date.  
  
**capmccall** she said YES!!!!!  
  
**lacrosstiles** wow!!! congrats bro!!!

 

**\- × - × - × -**

  
  
_**lacrosstiles** is online now._  
  
_[You have 10 unread message(s)]  
_  
**capmccall** are you doing this?  
  
**capmccall** please tell me, you have nothing to do with this!  
  
**capmccall** get it off until someone sees it! you’ll get in trouble!  
  
**lydiamartin** You took creepiness to a whole new level, Stilinski.  
  
**lydiamartin** Maybe you should see a doctor or something…  
  
**jwhittem** STILINKSKI, YOU’RE DEAD!!!  
  
**allisilver** Stiles, is this really you? Is that a kind of fanpage?  
  
**allisilver** So far I was supporting you, and I hoped you and Lydia be a thing but… this isn’t cute anymore.  
  
**jwhittem** i told you to stay away from lydia!!!!  
  
**jwhittem** GET THAT PAGE OFF!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> If you have something to share with me, either they are good or bad opinions, please don't hesitate to share it with me!
> 
> You can connect me:
> 
> socialweirdia.tumblr.com  
> derinehayes.tumblr.com
> 
> Kik: derinehayes  
> Twitter: @derinehayes  
> E-mail: derinehayes@gmail.com


End file.
